leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Berg Targon
Berg Targon ist der höchste Gipfel Runeterras. Er liegt in einer bergigen und kaum besiedelten Region im Westen von Shurima und am Meer des Eroberers, dort wo das Territorium der Marai beginnt. Der TargonOffizielle Seite von League of Legends zum Berg Targon Klima Verschneite Hänge, kalte Winde und knappe Nahrungsquellen machen Berg Targon zu einer rauen Landschaft des Überlebens. Am Fuße des Berges herrschen vielfältige Wetterbedingungen, was für ein Klima sorgt, in dem die Rakkor jagen und nach Nahrung suchen, Tiere halten und Lebensunterhalt sichern können. Im Frühling und im Sommer blühen und gedeihen Flora und Fauna, was selbst an diesen Steilhängen ein Alltagsleben möglich macht. In höheren Lagen trotzen schneidende Winde und bedrohliche Schneestürme den Jahreszeiten und sorgen für einen ewig währenden Winter. Hier erschaffen Formen aus einer anderen Welt seltsame Muster und Felsformationen und bilden eine fremdartige Landschaft, die für jeden verirrten Wanderer voller Gefahren steckt. Pflanzen und Tiere sind aufgrund der dünnen Atmosphäre und des kalten Klimas ein seltener Anblick. Flora und Fauna Pflanzen wachsen in den Sommermonaten, in denen reichlich Wasser vorhanden ist, in Hülle und Fülle in den Gebirgskämmen der Anderwelt, und Schäfer treiben ihre Herden zum Grasen auf die Hänge. Für die Rakkor sind diese riesenhaften Muster im Felsen ein Beweis dafür, dass der Berg von göttlichen Wesen erschaffen wurde. Die Tiere des Berges sind auf einzigartige Weise dafür gerüstet, selbst den kältesten Wetterbedingungen zu trotzen. Ihre dicken Fettschichten und Wollfelle schützen sie vor bitteren Winden und eiskaltem Schnee. Gespaltene Hufe bieten selbst an den steilsten Hängen und auf den schmalsten Pfaden Halt, während hakenbewehrte Krallen sich leicht im Eis verankern können. Göttliche Einflüsse Der Stamm der Rakkor, die im Schatten der zyklopischen Gebäude von monumentalen Ausmaßen leben, glauben, dass sie von mysteriösen Mächten zum Berg gerufen wurden. Einige glauben, dass die Muster im Felsen einst eine Karte des Reichs jenseits des Himmels waren. Andere behaupten, dass diese Markierungen als Warnung dienen vor dem Tag, an dem ein großer Krieg die Länder verwüsten wird und Bruder gegen Bruder kämpft. Trotz dieser Spekulationen bleibt der wahre Ursprung und Zweck dieser Muster im Felsen ein Geheimnis. Die Prüfung des Berges Die oberen Hänge des Targon sind selbst für die erfahrensten Bergsteiger unerbittlich und werden von eisigen Winden, arktischen Stürmen und häufigen Lawinen heimgesucht. Die dünne Luft macht jeden Atemzug mühsam und schmerzhaft. Diejenigen, die den Aufstieg überleben, beschreiben qualvolle Nächte, auf der Suche nach Schutz vor der unbarmherzigen Kälte, in denen sie ihren Erzählungen nach seltsame Visionen von ätherischen Wesen erleben. Der gefährlichste Aspekt des Aufstiegs ist nicht das Klima, sondern die Art und Weise, wie der Charakter jedes Bergsteigers dabei auf die Probe gestellt wird. Die Rakkor betrachten den Aufstieg nicht nur als Prüfung ihrer Stärke und Ausdauer, sondern auch ihres Geistes und ihrer Seele, da die Bergsteiger Visionen haben, die sie von ihrem Aufstieg ablenken. Einige erweisen sich als wohlwollend und geleiten Bergsteiger während eines Schneesturms zum sichersten Weg oder helfen den Erschöpften, sich noch ein letztes Mal zu erheben. Der Aufstieg Der Targon lässt sich in verschiedene Regionen einteilen, wie sich an Mustern im Felsen und einer merklichen Verschlechterung der Wetterbedingungen, einer Erschwerung des Aufstiegs und einer steigenden Todesrate zeigt. Die oberen Ebenen des Berges dehnen sich aus und ziehen sich wieder zusammen, als wäre das Land selbst lebendig, was es unmöglich macht, einen verlässlichen Pfad bis zum Gipfel in Karten festzuhalten. Jeder Aufstieg ist anders, da der Berg sich wie durch Magie ausdehnt – einige Aufstiege können Monate dauern, während andere den Gipfel in nur einem Tag erreichen. Der Targon-See Ein See, der vor Jahrtausenden zu Eis gefror, wurde allmählich den Berg hinauf in Richtung Spitze des Targon gezogen. Ganz gleich, wie gut trainiert der Bergsteiger auch sein mag, die dünne Atmosphäre und die zahllosen Gefahren des Berges bedeuten, dass nahezu alle, die den Gipfel erreichen wollten, während des Aufstiegs zu Tode kommen. Die Körper der Toten gefrieren an dem Ort, an dem sie fallen, zu Eis und werden auf ewig in der dünnen, frostigen Luft des Berges konserviert – als düsteres Mahnmal für jene, die nach ihnen kommen. Einige Bergsteiger haben göttliche Visionen und werden Prüfungen ihres Charakters und Glaubens unterzogen. So erscheinen vor ihnen beispielsweise geisterhafte Bilder ihrer Liebsten, die sie auf den Steilhängen zurücklassen mussten, um ihre Mission fortzusetzen, oder aber Personifizierungen ihrer größten Ängste. Andere müssen sich an grotesken Bestien vorbeikämpfen, die mit Eis überzogen sind und Zähne aus geschliffenem Stein besitzen. Jeder Weg zum Gipfel unterscheidet sich vollkommen von einem anderen – ein Aufstieg kann von einer einzigen Nacht bis zu mehreren Monaten dauern. Der Gipfel Am Gipfel des Targon sieht man nichts als eine öde Bergspitze, felsig und kahl. In den äußerst seltenen Fällen, in denen sich die Aspekte dazu entschließen, einen würdigen Helden als ihre sterbliche Hülle zu erwählen, soll die Luft der Legende nach mit Sternenstaub schimmern, wenn sich ein Portal ganz oben auf dem Felsen öffnet. Einige sagen, dass man schemenhaft das Bild einer glänzenden Stadt aus Silber und Gold hinter dem Schleier erkennt und göttliches Licht in bunten, lebendigen Farben erleuchtet, wenn ein Himmelswesen von oberhalb des Targon herabsteigt. Bewohner des Berges Der Rakkor-Stamm Die Rakkor sind ein kriegerisches Volk, das an den Hängen des Targon lebt. Krieg ist das Einzige, wofür die Krieger der Rakkor leben und atmen. Jedes Stammesmitglied wächst als disziplinierter und unbarmherziger Krieger heran, der es vorzieht, sowohl noxische als auch demacianische Armeen nur dann anzugreifen, wenn er mindestens zehn zu eins in der Minderheit ist. Krieger der Rakkor werden nicht nur dazu erzogen, mit ihren Händen so tödlich zu sein, wie die besten Meister der waffenlosen Kampfkünste, sondern auch die vielen ehrwürdigen Waffen des Stammes in Perfektion handhaben zu können. Diese Waffen wurden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und ihr Innerstes ist Teil der mystischen Natur Runeterras, womit sie zu den gefährlichsten gehören, die es gibt. So überrascht es nicht, dass sie in den Händen ihren Weg in die Liga der Legenden gefunden haben. Der Kor Vor der Sonnenwende des 16. Jahres muss jedes Stammesmitglied am Ritus von Kor teilnehmen, einer Zeremonie, in der zwei junge Rakkor bis zum Tode kämpfen, um sich das Recht zu verdienen, eine ehrwürdige Waffe zu tragen. Es ist ein grausiges Ereignis, aber auf Grund der Nahrungsknappheit, ein Notwendiges. Jedes Kind wird trainiert und gelehrt in Vorbereitung auf ihren bedeutsamen Kampf. Sollte ein Teilnehmer den Kampf verweigern, werden sie von den Anführern der Rakkor zum Tode verurteilt und unverzüglich exekutiert. Der Name des aktuellen Kor Führers ist Jagen. Umgebung Der Pfad, der um Berg Targon herum führt, ist in den Fels geschlagen und bildet Zufluchtsorte, in denen die Rakkor Schutz suchen können. In bestimmten Enklaven rund um den Berg fertigen die Rakkor Gänge in die labyrinth artigen Grotten und Tunnel im Felsen. Hier suchen sie Zuflucht vor den meisten verheerenden Stürmen und feindlichen Wetterbedingungen. Die Rakkor meißelten Märkte, Häuser, Brücken und Zeremoniensäle, indem sie sich die Formen des Berges selbst zum Vorbild nahmen. Die geschwungenen Muster der gewölbten Steindecken dienen als Erinnerung an die Himmelswesen, die diesen Ort erschaffen haben. Einige Familien ritzen neben ihren Behausungen Symbole in den Fels, um bedeutende Ereignisse zu kennzeichnen und die Überlieferungen ihrer Geschichte für Generationen zurückverfolgen zu können. Uralte Tore aus glänzendem Metall markieren das Ende jedes Wohnlagers. Die Rakkor feiern den Moment, wenn sie diese Schwelle überschreiten und ihren Umlauf unter dem hellen Lauf der Sonne fortsetzen. Ein metallischer Stein fiel vor langer Zeit vom Gebirge herab und dient nun als Grenzstein zwischen dem rakkoranischen Lager und den Schrecken des Berges. In einer heiligen Abschiedszeremonie werden diejenigen gefeiert, die mit dem Aufstieg zum Gipfel beginnen. Dieser Tag markiert den Punkt, an dem das Schicksal ihrer Seelen in die Hände des Targon gelegt wird. Die Bergsteiger werden aller Wahrscheinlichkeitnach nie wieder gesehen. Der Solari-Stamm Der Gipfel des Targons ist einer besonderen Gruppe Rakkor vorbehalten, die einer „höheren“ Bestimmung folgen. Mitglieder dieser Gruppe, welche sich die Solari nennen, legen ihre Kriegskluft ab und entscheiden sich dafür, ihr Leben der Verehrung der Sonne zu widmen. Die Legende besagt, die Solari wurden von einem Krieger gegründet, der die rohe Macht der Sonne anrufen und in der Schlacht auf seine Gegner niedergehen lassen konnte. Er beanspruchte den Berg Targon, der Punkt, an dem Valoran der Sonne am nächsten ist, für seine Anbetung der Sonne, eine Tradition, die seit Generationen von den Solari bis zum heutigen Tage weitergeführt wurde. Obwohl sie ihre Verehrung pflegten, besaß kein anderer Krieger die Gaben des Gründers - bis auf . Die Solari machten ihren Anspruch auf Leona geltend und halfen ihr dabei ihre Fähigkeiten zu schärfen. Als sie bereit war, legten sie Leona die goldene Rüstung der Solari an und verliehen ihr das Schwert und den Schild, die einst dem legendären Sonnenkrieger gehörten. Religion Die Solari besitzen einen eigenen Tempel. Der Eingang zum Solari-Tempel auf den Osthängen des Gebirges ist aus Adern von Gold durchzogenem Marmor gefertigt. Die Fenster wurden an ganz bestimmten Orten in die Tempel gestaltet, damit das Licht der Sonne bei Sonnenwenden die innere Kammer durchflutet. Schriftgelehrte und Geweihte verbringen manchmal die Wintermonate im Schutz der relativen Wärme der Tempel und führen göttliche Rituale durch, um die Macht der Sonne zu beschwören und den Lauf der Sterne aufzuzeichnen. In Zeiten des Unfriedens kommt es vor, dass ein Solari-Priester viele Wochen lang ohne Nahrung oder Wasser im äußersten Heiligtum meditiert und nur durch die göttliche Kraft der Sonne, der Quelle allen Lebens, existiert. An diesem heiligen Ort streben Anwärter nach einem Platz in den Reihen der Ra’Horak, der Tempelritter der Solari. Wenn sich ein Anwärter als würdig erweist, wird er in die Elitegruppe von Kriegern eingeführt. Dieser Schrein wurde errichtet, um wichtige Himmelsereignisse zur Schau zu stellen, die von den mit Bedacht angeordneten Fenstern aus zu sehen sind. Die Lunari Die Lunari sind eine fast vergessene Glaubensgemeinschaft, die in den Landen um den Targon beinahe verschwunden war. Ihr gehört an. Obwohl sie als Solari geboren wurde, trieb wissbegieriges Wesen einen Keil zwischen sie und ihre Geschwister der Solari. Als sie nach jahrelanger Forschung ein abgeschiedenes Tal am Berg Targon entdeckte, in dem ein uralter Tempel mit Artefakten der Lunari lag, glaubte sie Beweise für die Macht des Mondes gefunden zu haben. Als sie mit Rüstung und Klinge der Lunari zum Solari-Stamm zurückkehrte und davon erzählte, wurde Diana zur Ketzerin erklärt und damit zum Tode verurteilt. Während die Ältesten sie für die Hinrichtung vorbereiteten, gewann Dianas Wut und Trauer die Oberhand über ihr Verlangen, akzeptiert zu werden. Indem sie ihren Blick gen Himmel richtete, rief sie den Mond um Stärke an. Eine Woge übernatürlicher Kraft in sich spürend, sprengte Diana ihre Ketten, erhob ihre Reliktklinge, drehte sich um und metzelte die Ältesten nieder. Nachdem die Ruinen des Tempels hinter ihr lagen, fuhr Diana damit fort, all jene zu zerstören, welche die Macht des Mondes leugnen würden. Erfolgreiche Bergsteiger Nachdem den unbezwingbaren Gipfel des Targon erklommen hatte und für unwürdig befunden wurde, diente sein Körper gegen seinen Willen dem Aspekt des Krieges ''Pantheon. Als die göttliche Macht in Atreus' Inneren niedergestreckt wurde, überlebte er und stellte sich als neugeborener gegen alles Göttliche. Nun fließt sein unbeugsamer Wille auf dem Schlachtfeld durch die Waffen des gefallenen Aspektes. Wegen eines Pflichtversäumnisses beschämt und von seiner Heimat Demacia verbannt, erklomm den Targon, um Buße zu tun und entdeckte auf dem Gipfel unter den Sternen eine völlig neue Bestimmung, als er von der Macht des uralten Targon erfüllt wurde (Comic). Champions Champions des Targon Folgende Champions gehören offiziell der Fraktion ''Targon an: Verknüpfte Champions Champions, die eine Verbindung zum Targon aufweisen: Trivia * Ursprünglich war der Berg unter dem Namen "Gargantuan" bekannt. * Es gibt Gegenstände im Spiel, die mit Berg Targon in Verbindung stehen: Der , die und das Media Themes = Datei:Diana League Of Legends Login Screen With Music|Dianas Login Screen Datei:League of Legends Music Daylight’s End| Quellen * Dianas offizielles Championprofil * Karte von Runeterra * Leonas offizielles Championprofil * Pantheon offizielles Championprofil * Region: Targon, offizielle LoL-Seite Referenzen en:Mount Targon es:Monte Targón pl:Góra Targon zh:巨神峰 Kategorie:Orte